


Murder and Marshmallows

by DrewWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, more characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a death at Central City High shocks the community, Barry takes it upon himself to find out exactly what happened. As the mystery unfolds and more strange things begin to happen, Barry meets Leonard Snart. Things spiral out of control and Barry finds himself wrapped up in more than he bargained for.</p><p>Beta: savingbarton.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Woodward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small chapter just to introduce the story and see if people are interested. Comment your thoughts

Joe crouched down closer to the body. He snapped a few more pictures of the wounds in the teen’s chest, noting down a few things on his notepad. Dispatch had been called to the high school after a few students found the body of Tony Woodward laying in the boy’s locker room, multiple stab wounds and gashes across his body. School had been let out early.

“The kid’s only a few years younger than me. That’s rough.” Joe’s inturn, Eddie, remarked. Joe made a sound of agreement. He turned to the M.E.

“Time of death?” He asked. 

“Maybe 30 minutes ago. He has multiple lacerations and gashes, but none of them fatal. Most were inflicted before the poor boy’s death. My best guess as to how he died is the bruising around his neck. He was strangled to death.” The old man said, standing up and peeling off his gloves. Joe was about to reply to the M.E., but he was interrupted by a commotion from the rest of the officers behind him.

“Excuse me, sorry, sorry, excuse me.” Joe recognized the voice and turned around with a sigh. Barry emerged from the group of people, messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

“Bar, what the hell do you think you are doing here?” Joe demanded. Barry looked at him sheepishly. “I wanted to help. Just got here late.” Joe couldn’t deny that Barry was good at what he did. He had actually helped on quite a few cases. Most of the officers had even taken a liking to Barry. But he was still Joe’s foster son. 

“Barry, go home. You aren’t allowed on a crime scene.” 

“Just one quick look then I promise I’ll leave.” Barry pleaded. Joe glared at Barry for a few moments before sighing in defeat. “Go ahead. You have five minutes.” A wide smile spread across Barry’s face.

“Thanks Joe!” He rushed over to the body on the ground and looking over it quickly. Minor lacerations and gashes imply a knife. Bruising suggests death by strangling. Disrupted surrounding show a struggle. Bruised knuckles. Short brown hair on the victim that is not his own. Scraped hands. Barry looked around and made sure no one was watching as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He snapped a few pictures before putting the phone back in his pocket and turning around to head away from the crime scene.

“I’ll see you at home Joe.” He called behind him before making his way back through the crowd of people. He exited the building and looked up to see someone standing a few yards away. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the figure for a while. The man stool tall and alone. He watched Barry like a hawk, like he was judging every movement, every breath. Barry recognized the man. He went to his school but he couldn’t pinpoint who exactly it was. The man turned away from Barry and headed in the opposite direction. Confused, Barry continued on the route home.

\---

Barry clicked through the pictures he had taken on his computer. It didn’t make sense to him. Tony Woodward had gym fourth block. His body was found in fifth block. 10 minutes in between classes. The killer would either have to be extremely fast and efficient, or he was part of the school’s staff. Not only that, but the injuries didn’t make sense either. The bruise around the neck was clearly older than most of the other wound. Why beat your victim if he’s already dead? 

Barry pulled out his notebook and turned to a clean page titling it Tony Woodward. Underneath he quickly wrote down a few things.  
1) How did the killer have time?  
2) Signs of struggle. Was Woodward expecting the killer?  
3) Wounds inflicted after death.  
4) Talk to CSI about forensics 

He closed his notebook and placed it on the center of his desk. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, closing his eyes. Tony Woodward wasn’t well liked. He wasn’t exactly the nicest person in the school. Barry had been victim of his bullying many times. But this didn’t mean a student would murder him so brutally. Barry thought back to the last few days. Tony had been acting strange. Scared, even. Constantly looking over his shoulder. Had he been threatened? Barry would have to ask the CSI for Tony’s phone. 

Barry yawned and stretched his arms and legs, slowly opening his eyes. The noise of the front door opening and closing caught his attention. Joe must be home. Barry stood up from his chair and headed down the stairs.

“Hey Joe.” He called from halfway up the stairs.

“Hey Barry.” Joe replied. “How’s the case going?” Barry asked as he followed Joe into the kitchen.

“Strangely. Odd circumstances.”

“How so?” Barry tried, and failed, to ask casually. Joe gave him a look. “Barry you aren’t getting wrapped up in this one are you?” Barry laughed nervously.

“Of course not. I’m only curious.” Joe stared him down for a few seconds before continuing. 

“The timing of it all is strange. Middle of a school day in broad daylight? It's sloppy and rushed. Woodward’s parents said that he had been acting strangely days before. Weird stab wounds. The list goes on and on.” Joe’s eyebrows drew together in thought.

“Who’s capable of doing something like this?” Barry questioned.

“Not very many people. We are going to bring some people in tomorrow for some standard questioning.” 

“Keep me updated?” 

“Sure.” Joe let out a long puff of air. “Anyway, dinner. Should we just order in again?” Barry nodded but his brain was occupied with something else. Who was the guy outside of the school? Why was he standing so far away? More importantly, who killed Tony Woodward?


	2. Dr. Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I think I'll be updating biweekly instead of weekly as that works better with my beta reader (link at the end of the chapter - make sure you check her out she's great). The next few weeks are very busy so I might not get another chapter out for awhile, but I'll try.

School was almost normal the next day. The lunch room seemed to have its normal buzz, but if you listened a little closer Tony Woodward was all everybody was talking about. To them it was some new piece of gossip, but to Barry it was a mystery he had to solve. He let out an annoyed puff of air as he passed yet another lunch table talking about Tony. Barry quickly walked to his usual table and set his tray down.

“Hey Barry.” Cisco said while moving over to make room for him. “Hey. Did you guys hear about Tony?”

“How could we not? No one will shut up about it. The news is all over it. Are you going to try and solve it?” Cisco asked, excitedly putting his food back down on the tray and turning to Barry. Caitlin sent Cisco a glare. “He better not be. Interfering with a police investigation is-” 

“Illegal, dangerous, blah, blah, blah. We get it. Besides, Barry isn’t interfering. He’s just a concerned citizen. Right?” Barry smirked at Cisco. “Right.” 

Caitlin groaned dramatically and put her face in her hands making Cisco and Barry laugh. Ronnie rolled his eyes as he took a seat. “What are the children doing now?”

“Barry is getting involved with criminals again.” Caitlin said, muffled through her hands. Ronnie chuckled. 

“Hey! I’m not getting involved with criminals. I’m solving crimes.” Barry huffed. Cisco’s eyes widened and slapped his arm on Barry’s shoulder

“Dude, we’re like the Hardy Boys!” That earned another groan from Caitlin.

“Does that make me Nancy Drew?” 

“Does what make you Nancy Drew?” Jay asked as he placed his food down next to Cisco. Cisco whipped around.

“Barry and I are the Hardy Boys and Caitlin is Nancy Drew.” Jay let out a long suffering sigh. 

“I am surrounded by children.” 

“Tell me about it.” Caitlin said from across the table. As the conversation died down everyone turned to their own discussions. Cisco turned to Barry with a serious look. 

“Seriously though, how much danger are we in? How much longer is whoever did this gonna be out there?” 

Barry sighed. “I honestly don't know. But Joe and the rest of the force are good at what they do. It's shouldn't take a long time to find them. Besides, I'm helping. Against Joe’s will, but it still counts.” Cisco didn't seem any more at ease, but he quickly moved onto the next question anyway. 

“Was it… bad?” He asked hesitantly. Barry opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. When he went to his first crime scene the blood and the brains stayed with him for weeks. So he learned to disconnect himself from it all. So much so that he doesn't know what's supposed to be awful to other people anymore. He chose his next words carefully. 

“It wasn't pretty. There were a lot of wounds on him. Strange circumstances. I have a lot of work to do.” 

“Do the police have a suspect yet?” Cisco always got excited about these cases. He never really went out looking for the killer with Barry, but he prided himself in being Barry’s ‘tech guy’, often comparing himself to Jimmy Olsen and Oracle. 

“Not even close.” 

“Do you?” 

“I have my suspicions.” Barry had narrowed it down to about 30 people in the school who had access to the boys locker room at the time. Half of those had the time to get there, and even fewer had the physical strength to take on a guy like Tony Woodward. That left him about 10 people physically capable of doing something like this. Mentally, he had no idea. He didn’t know more than half the people on the list.

“Care to share?” Cisco asked after a moment of silence. 

“There is only a small amount of people physically capable of doing something like this. Like maybe 10. And then comes the question of who had a grudge against Tony.” 

Cisco let out a half-hearted laugh. “Not exactly a short list is it?” 

“It will be when we figure out who on that list had a grudge.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

“Do you remember how to break into a locker?”

\---

Barry and Cisco waited until last block to go to Tony’s locker. The plan was simple. Ask teacher if you can go to the bathroom at 3:00. Go to the locker. Come back in time for the bell. 

Barry sat in Dr. Wells’ room tapping his pencil and watching the clock like a hawk. He just drowned our Dr. Wells at this point. He knew most of the physics that they were learning this year. He would just check the textbook before tests and then he would be good to go.

3:00. Barry quickly raised his hand “Dr. Wells can I go to the bathroom.” Dr. Wells turned around and narrowed his eyes at Barry. He sighed and nodded his head. Barry stood from his desk and walked at a fast pace out the door and through the hall to Tony’s locker. Cisco was already there.

No one was in the hall except for the occasional student. Barry nervously keep watch as Cisco worked on the locker. 

“What's taking you so long?” Barry heard distant footsteps. 

“Don’t rush me. These lockers are different than the ones in middle school.” Cisco was turned at an awkward angle, trying his best to pick the lock. The footsteps grew closer.

“What are you looking for in here anyway?” Cisco continued to struggle with the lock. The footsteps continued to get closer. 

“Notebooks, notes, anything that hints at a motive for murder. Hurry up I don't want to get caught.” The footsteps stopped some ways down the hall. 

“Got it!” Cisco swung Tony’s locker door open and Barry quickly turned around to look in it with him.

“What that's it?” Cisco questioned upon seeing the nearly empty locker. All that was left in the tiny space was a crumpled note. Barry sighed.

“It’s better than nothing.” Barry grabbed the note from the locker. He placed the neatly folded paper in his back pocket and put the notebook in his backpack.

“I’ll-” Barry stopped short when he heard the footsteps start again. Cisco grabbed Barry’s arm and went barreling full speed down the hallway and around the corner. Barry look behind him at the last minute to see who was following them. Barry recognized him. The man from last night. 

\---

Barry sat at his desk in his bedroom after finishing his homework. His list of suspects was smaller than it was before, but it was still too big. 6 students, 4 teachers. He needed to narrow it down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. All that was written on the small scrap was an address. Barry recognized the address. He was sure he had been there before.

Barry turned around and grabbed his laptop from the bed. He opened it and quickly opened google maps before typing the address in. The map took a few seconds to load. Barry looked at the screen in confusion.

Why would Tony have Dr. Wells’ address in his locker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: thefastestbloggeralive.tumblr.com  
> My beta's tumblr: savingbarton.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. I can always take this chapter down and edit it if there are certain things you guys don't like about it. Future chapters would be significantly longer. Tumblr: TheFastestBloggerAlive


End file.
